The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a power supply connector for a light-emitting device.
In recent years, in the field of lighting devices, semiconductor light-emitting elements have been used, replacing incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps. A typical example of a semiconductor light-emitting element is a light emitting diode (i.e., LED). Using semiconductor light-emitting elements, it is possible to realize lighting devices that last longer and consume less power as compared with incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps.
Typically, semiconductor light-emitting elements emit light by receiving DC power supply. In contrast, conventional incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps emit light by receiving AC power. Therefore, a lighting device using a semiconductor light-emitting element is typically configured to include: a light-emitting device having a light-emitting element mounted therein and having a connector; and a power supply including a power supply circuit for converting AC power into DC power and a terminal or a connector that can be connected to the connector of the light-emitting device. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-201256 discloses a light-emitting module including a heat spreader, a connector provided on the heat spreader, and a wiring board having an LED element mounted thereon.